Playtime
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: AU Implied ArthurFrancis Small scene of the possible happy family if Francis and Arthur had raised Matthew and Alfred together.


**Playtime  
**

**Summary:** [AU Implied ArthurFrancis] Small scene of the possible happy family if Francis and Arthur had raised Matthew and Alfred together.

**Author's Note:** This is entirely based of an RP. All the speech is taken directly from the RP. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. Heck I only came up with half of these ideas, since I was only RPing the kids.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones sat on the grass in the small backyard, his eyes on the white polar bear, Kumajirou, sitting beside his new brother, Matthew Williams. He continued his staring contest with the mammal, his bright blue eyes showing a mix of determination, curiosity and apprehension. The fur looked soft, but after listening to it bite daddy's hand, he was a bit wary.

The smaller of the two looked up from whatever it was he doing to stare at the contest going on beside him. "Il ne vas pas te mordre." He said in the only language he knew, French.

Alfred threw him a confused glanced. Matthew stared back for a moment, registering the expression. With a strong yet gentle shove, he pushed the bear across the small stretch of space between himself and the would-be hero.

"Oh..." Vague realization dawned on him as he watched Matthew's movements. Lifting a small hand, he placed it on the soft fur and started to gently the pet the white animal.

"He told you that Kumajirou won't bite you." Francis Bonnefoy's voice drifted to them from where he sat on one of the chairs of the backyard lounge set.

"Rawr!" Arthur Kirkland let a grin spread across his face as he ran up to Matthew and grabbed him, lifting him high into the air. "Mwahaha! The pirate Arthur has kidnapped Matthew! Is there a hero who would try to stop me?" His tone was teasing and playful as he held the boy in a safe grip so that the child was sitting on his upper arm. For the occasion of playing with the kids, he had dug through his old wardrobe to find the pirate hat he had worn while he was still a delinquent. The large hat still fit and sat comfortably on his head, the red, green, white, blue and purple feathers slightly crumpled from being stuffed away.

Francis let out a small chuckle as he watched the Englishman. "Artur you're silly~" He said before looking at the boy on his arm. "Matthieu! Le pirate Artur t'a volé! Et il demande s'il y a un héro ici qui va te sauver."

Matthew giggled a little at the translation as Alfred jumped to his feet, eager to play hero. "Hero time! Rawrz!" He ran up to the adult and grabbed onto his leg, clinging to it tightly. "Bad pirate! I'm a hero here to foil your plans!"

Arthur couldn't help but grin happily. Alfred was playing along! "Noooo!" He let a look of fake horror grace his face. "Not the great hero Alfred! Whatever will I do?!"

From his sitting place, Francis couldn't help it. "Psst!" He said in a mock whisper. "Alfred~ Tickle him~ It's his weakness~"

"Francis you traitor!" The Englishman yelled. "That's mutiny! I'll make you walk the plank! Arrr!" All he got in response was a French laugh.

The little hero grinned up at the pirate and started tickling his leg everywhere he could reach. Watching the adult laugh he couldn't help but rub it in a little. "Francis knows who the good guy is! Besides!" He quickly added. "You stole his French-talking kid!"

Arthur was already laughing hard but Alfred never let up the tickle torture. "Ah! H-Hey! N-No! Hahahaha! S-Stop that! A-Arrrr!" He let out a high-pitched giggle which only succeeded in making him laugh harder.

As the tickle torture continued, the Frenchman look at the smaller boy sitting on his arm. "_Oh mon trésor~ Une de ses faiblesses son des becs~_" He said in his native tongue, giving the little captive a small advantage over the pirate.

Suddenly Matthew shifted. He was no longer sitting on Arthur's upper arm. Instead the Englishman held him around his midsection as he fell to the ground, still laughing. "Arrrrr!~ N-No more tickling! H-Have mercy! Hahahahaha!"

The little hero laughed as he kept tickling the poor bad guy. He continued bugging the Englishman's side with his tickles as Matthew reached his arms out to the pirate's face, trying to take Francis' earlier advice.

The Frenchman couldn't help but smile happily. He leaned back in his chair, watching the odd scene unfold. Silly as it was, it was still the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Hahahahahaha!" He laughed loudly, tears stinging his eyes, sides sore. "S-Stop! Please! I beg you!"

Alfred never let up as he laughed a little, listening to the chuckles and giggles his new father was emitting. His torture was successful in a way as Arthur's grip loosened. Matthew wriggled in the slackened hold and fell onto the adult's chest. With a smile of success he crawled up to his face and starts planted kisses all over it, anywhere he could reach.

Caught by surprise by the sudden attack of kissed, he couldn't help but laugh even harder. "Ah! Oh no! Hahahahaha! R-Revenge of the captive! The kisses!" He laughed, squirming. "They burn pirates! ARRRRGH!"

Without missing a beat, Francis quickly translated for the kissy captive. "Des becs sa brûle les pirates~"

Both kids kept up the torture, making the Englishman laugh and giggle more. He squirmed, figuring now was a better time than any to let them win. "Arrrgh! The pain! Aaaaaaagh! Bleh…" He changed his expression and went quiet and still, playing dead.

Francis cheered, clapping a little. "Bravo! Hooray! Now who will bring my treasure back to me and get a reward?~"

With a bit of trouble, Alfred picked up his brother and carried him across the lawn to where Francis sat, waiting. "Ta da!" He presented the treasure and Matthew reached out to the Frenchman, confused but still smiling.

"Oh my hero! My little champion!" He cheered, lifting the boy onto his lap. "_Hmmm… Oh mon trésor?~ Quelle récompense devrait-on lui donné?~_" He asked little one on his lap as Alfred stood waiting.

"A-Arrrr..." Arthur made a small sound from where he was laying, still 'dead'. With his eyes closed and his attention on the conversation being had between the other three, he missed the sound of the small polar bear walking closer to his prone form. It stared at him with black eyes for a moment before licking his face. The English nation spluttered, trying to get the bear off, only to have it lick him more! "Ah pfpfpfmmmft!"

Matthew shrugged at the question. He wasn't sure what would make a good reward. The hero stayed as patient as he could, grinning happily. "I'm the best hero ever! I save treasures from pirated and... Ummmm..." He paused, thinking it over. "Kittens from trees!"

"_Pourquoi pas un bec?~ Tu lui donne un bec sur une joue et puis moi sur l'autre._" The French parent smiled and looked at Alfred. "Of course you are." He told him. "And here's your reward~" He puckered his lips up sarcastically and leaned closer, kissing the little hero on the cheek.

As Matthew copied his 'mother's' gesture, Arthur continued to splutter as the bear kept licking him. "Pfttmmfft! H-How pweh! …About… Mmfffpt!" He stuck his tongue out a little and spluttered some more. "Dead pirates from… Blah… Polar bears?!"

Alfred grinned. Happily accepting his reward, he glanced back at the pirate in distress. "Sorry pirate man! Polar bears are for my sidekick!"

Francis took the hint. Alfred was still a little scared of the bear. Though after listening to it bite Arthur's hand, he couldn't really blame the kid. "Matthieu~" He addressed the boy on his lap. "_Vas sauvez papa de Kumajirou._" He chuckled a little, mostly at Arthur's predicament.

"H-heeeelll-gahmfffpt! Help!" Arthur yelled. "Polar bear breath mfppffft!"

Matthew hopped off of the French nation's lap in silence, walking up to his 'father'. Alfred took his brother's place, climbing up onto the vacated lap.

"_Je viens to sauver Artur mon cher papa pirate!~_" He gently gave the bear a few pats on the head before picking it up and pulling it away, saving the English nation.

"You like being very independent don't you my little champion?" The Frenchman asked, fixing the small future American's hair.

"Yup!" Alfred grinned happily from his comfortable vantage point.

Francis frowned a little, patting the boy's head. /Hmmm… You may cause trouble later…/ He thought to himself, watching Matthew who was holding Kumajirou and watching the Brit.

The English nation sat up, sighing in relief. "Ugh… Thank you Matthew!" He adopted a pondering look as he took his pirate hat and plopped it on Matthew's head, hiding the child's eyes and sufficiently cutting off his vision. It was bed time.

* * *

**Translations  
**  
_Oh mon trésor~ Une de ses faiblesses son des becs~ - _Oh my treasure~ One of his weaknesses is kisses~

_Hmmm… Oh mon trésor?~ Quelle récompense devrait-on lui donné?~ - _Hmmm... Oh my treasure?~ What reward should we give him?~

_Pourquoi pas un bec?~ Tu lui donne un bec sur une joue et puis moi sur l'autre. - _Why not a kiss?~ You give him a kiss on one cheek and I'll give him one on the other.

_Vas sauvez papa de Kumajirou. - _Go save daddy from Kumajirou.

_Je viens to sauver Artur mon cher papa pirate!~ - _I'm coming to save you Artru my dear pirate daddy!~

**A/N: **This was so fun to write xD Reviews are loved and cherished!


End file.
